


Miracles

by Aluxra



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluxra/pseuds/Aluxra
Summary: Kurt ends up in hospital after saving a whole bunch of people by teleporting them to safety at the risk of his health. How many he managed to take and how far is considered a miracle





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> I think I was inspired to write this from X Men: Apocalypse, cause Kurt in the movie struggled to teleport everyone to safety. This isn't set in the movie-verse though, all my Logurt fics are pretty much freeform.
> 
> Enjoy anyway
> 
> [Original posted:](http://aluxra.tumblr.com/post/145369056122/miracles) Jun 3rd, 2016

Kurt jolted awake, momentarily confused by the stark white walls and the loud steady beeping around him, the prickling itch of needles securely held in place in the crook of his elbow and the hiss of oxygen through the tubes resting under his nose, extending up over his cheeks to hook over his pointed ears. Bright yellow light streamed in through the polished glass of the high arched window across the medical ward from him, and he blinked his eyes against the glare of it, his mind helpfully slotting his most recent memories back into place.

There had been an attack: a group of viciously sadistic mutants who had been growing in numbers over several months, who enjoyed pain and destruction and deliberately sought to rouse fear and hatred in the human public. Previous attempts by Professor Xavier and his X-Men to reason with them had been for naught, sparking a resurgence in politics for a solution to the “mutant problem”, and when they had brought their full numbers to New York…

It had not been an easy fight, nor a short one; multiple human casualties had resulted from the mutants’ rampage despite their intervention, Pietro helping him get the majority of the civilians out of harms way while the others fought against their enemies. The last thing he could recall was a group of freshman students, hiding behind a toppled school bus as carnage raged around them.

He had gone to help them; too many to teleport all at once, he planned two, maybe three trips at most. He had taken the first group to safety several blocks away and had returned for the next set of numbers when they had been spotted – a grey skinned juggernaut-type mutant that began to charge them from across the street. Unthinkingly, he’d told the remainder of the kids to grab him – almost a dozen of them – with no guarantee he could get them out in time.

He couldn’t remember anything else, a black shroud falling over his mind.

He huffed a breath, letting his head fall back on the pillow with a dull thump. His whole body felt made of lead, sluggish and heavy; his head pounded with the slow beat of his heart, the beep of the monitor a shrill stab through his brain. He swallowed around a dry throat, his tongue rough and scratchy on his lips when he tried to wet them. The air was heavy with the scent of flowers, and he craned his head to one side, and saw Logan sitting by his bed reading a newspaper, surrounded by pots and vases of flowers on every available surface, boxes of chocolates and cards hiding amongst the bright petals.

‘Ah, Logan,’ he rasped, trying to laugh as he reached out for the nearest bouquet. ‘I did not know you cared so much.’

Logan jerked at the sound of his voice, before he relaxed and smiled, folding over the newspaper and setting it down on the end of the bed.

‘Well, morning to you too, elf’ he drawled, chuckling nervously. He leaned forward in the bedside chair; he reached out and pushed Kurt’s hair back from his forehead, his hand curling down to lightly cup his cheek. Kurt tilted his head towards the light touch, closing his eyes and smiling. 

‘You want Hank in here? The Professor?’ Logan asked, settling back in his chair, resting his arms across his knees and clasping his hands together. ‘I should call ‘em in, have Hank check you over, he’ll want to run some tests.’

Kurt shook his head, wrinkling his nose. ‘Nein, nein, I am… I am alright. Though I must ask, what is all this?’

He gestured to the beautiful display of bouquets, craning his neck to look at them all either side of his bed.

‘Ah, these?’ Logan grinned. ‘These are from your fans.’

‘My fans?’ Kurt asked, coughing around the word. Logan seemingly magicked a jug of water and a plastic cup from amongst the floral display, dipping a straw in it and guiding it to Kurt’s mouth. Kurt accepted gratefully, his hand coming up to take the cup only to fail half way and drop to the bed listlessly.

He pulled away when he’d had enough, and Logan set it down out of sight, Kurt didn’t care where.

‘You okay, elf?’ Logan asked.

Kurt nodded his head and cleared his throat, wetting his lips. ‘What do you mean my… my fans?’

‘You don’t remember?’

Kurt shook his head. ‘I remember the group of kids being attacked, and I needed to get them all out… did I get them all? Were they safe?’

‘You saved ‘em, elf,’ Logan reassured him, his voice gentle in the face of Kurt’s panic. He grinned, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. ‘In fact, I think you set yourself a new record: almost a dozen people across just under a mile.’

‘Really? I didn’t… they all arrived safely?’ Kurt asked, hesitant to give into relief so readily; he’d pushed his limit beyond anything he’d ever done, and had done it blind. It seemed too good to be true, despite knowing that Logan would never lie to him – especially not something about this.

‘Maybe a few got a bump against the furniture, but they got the all clear from the docs’. One of the girls even came back and found us in the clean up, you were knocked out cold after it,’ Logan explained.

‘I…’ Kurt trailed off, pushing himself up onto his elbows, untangling himself from the tubes and wires to stare at the bright display. ‘I don’t know what to say. I have never managed to do that before.’

‘First time for everything, elf,’ Logan said with a shrug and a smile. ‘Aren’t you the one that believes in miracles?’

Kurt didn’t say anything, a lump forming in his throat as he stared at the clutter of “Thank-You” and “Get Well Soon” cards crowding every available space the bouquets’ didn’t commandeer. He could see the different scrawls in some of them, large looping letters or sharp lined all-capitals proclaiming he “rocks” and the level of his awesomeness, extra thank-you notes scribbled around the printed factory message on the inside. They all blurred in front of his eyes in a swirling kaleidoscope, spiralling around like an oil slick till he had to close his eyes, covering them with his free hand as tears welled on his eyelashes.

‘Hey, hey, c’mon, bub, it’s alright,’ Logan murmured, and Kurt felt the bed dip where Logan sat on the edge of it, his arms enveloping Kurt tightly as Kurt buried his face in the crook of his neck, his hand sliding around his shoulders and gripping his shirt tightly. Logan remained silent as Kurt whispered a prayer of thanks to God, for giving him the strength to deliver His children to safety without harm.

Logan held him until he had finished, and kept him close even after “amen”, scratching his fingers through his soft, ink-black hair. He pressed a kiss against Kurt’s temple, before they pulled away from each other. Kurt wiped his eyes on the back of his hand, his other still holding onto Logan’s shirt, Logan’s arm still wrapped around his waist, loose but comforting.

‘So,’ he said, clearing his throat and wiping his eyes again. ‘These are from them? From the children?’

‘Yep,’ Logan affirmed, nodding to a bouquet of yellow flowers – carnations and daisies and daffodils. ‘That one’s from the girl who came and found us.’

He grinned. ‘Think she was rather taken by you, elf. Got all shy when she came to deliver ‘em – even said something ‘bout them matching your eyes.’

‘Ah, Logan, don’t tease,’ Kurt said with a laugh. ‘I would have to tell her I am already spoken for.’

‘Good. I don’t share.’

‘Logan,’ Kurt huffed, shaking his head and squeezing Logan’s arm reassuringly. He looked around at the display again, the sheer numbers overwhelming him. ‘How long was I unconscious to have so many delivered?’

Logan lost his smile, his arm tightening around Kurt’s waist minutely.

‘Well,’ he said, his eyes darkening under a furrowed brow; his mouth tightened at the corners in a hard frown, his expression closing off like it always did when he found something difficult to speak about. ‘You sure ain’t one to do things by half, elf. Got everyone all up-in-arms over you the last few days.’

‘A few days?’ Kurt repeated. ‘How many is a few? Two? Three?’

‘Just under a week,’ Logan replied, glancing at Kurt out the corner of his eye. ‘This would’ve been your seventh.’

‘Mein Gott,’ Kurt whispered, covering his mouth with one hand. ‘I-’

‘Hell, I ain’t sharing you with Him, either,’ Logan cut him off gruffly, avoiding his gaze even as his hand curled around him possessively. ‘He ain’t getting you that easy.’

Kurt said nothing, staring at Logan for a long moment while Logan adamantly stared out the window at the mid morning, bright and clear and peaceful; in the grounds below, the distant sound of the students reached their ears, wandering the paths and lounging by the lake, enjoying the sun on the basketball court or by the water fountain. Kurt could see them in his mind when he closed his eyes and listened to the peacefulness of the day, thankful he lived to appreciate it. Curling around Logan’s side, he slipped his arms around his waist and rested his cheek against his shoulder, breathing in his scent as Logan instinctively leaned into him, his hand coming up to rest on Kurt’s upper arm.

‘My time has not come yet, Logan,’ Kurt reassured him. ‘It is for God to decide when it is time for me to finally enter His Kingdom, and it is by His grace I am blessed with another day on earth.’

Logan made a non committal sound, and Kurt pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder through his shirt. Logan did not share his faith, and Kurt respected that; he understood Logan’s feelings about the world they lived in and the way their lives had been shaped by others who feared or hated them, unable to accept that sometimes God’s plan for them was beyond their understanding. He squeezed Logan tighter, uncurling himself from around his partner and cleared his throat.

‘Would you help me look through them?’ he asked. ‘I would like to read what they have all written, but I find myself rather tired.’

‘You sure I can’t get Hank in here?’ Logan offered, helping Kurt lay back down and get comfortable again.

‘Maybe in a little while,’ Kurt replied, folding his arms across his stomach as Logan settled on the edge of the bed beside him, reaching for the closest card among the offerings. Logan read out the messages, adding his own little anecdotes about the giver and their visit, making Kurt laugh. His hand slid gently into Logan’s as the minutes drifted by in the warm light of the mid morning sun streaming through the windows and the distant sound of the students enjoying the day, and he felt grateful for life’s small miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [tumblr](http://aluxra.tumblr.com)


End file.
